Growing Families
by StarWarsFreakyGeek
Summary: Modern Life AU. With Anakin and Padmé's little family, nothing will keep it from growing. Especially when they have friends who have just as much weirdness in them as the Skywalker family does. Shippings: Anidala, Obitine, minor Luxoka.
1. Chapter 1: Tests, Talking & Tickles!

**A/N: Hey everybody! I love modern SW AU's a.k.a. My Tiny Baby Blue Tinted World's fics. Check her out! But since Endless School Days is a hit, I'm going to try more moderns. As for Of War, review that, so I know you're reading that.**

 **This has NO ties to ESD, this is separate.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, nada.**

 **OoOo**

 **Padmé POV**

Sometimes, you sit. . And watch Scream 4. Like me. I'm wrapped in my blanket, watching the holodrama.

"Got the stuff!" Anakin said. "Go check." He handed me the bag.

I ran to the bathroom. I did– stuff. "Put the timer on Ani!" I shouted.

"How long Angel?" He asked.

Responding, I said, "3 minutes." (AN: I don't know. I'm not a mom. Someday, but not today.)

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

3 minutes later...

 _Ding!_

We run to the bathroom. I screamed so loud. "Ani, we-we're gonna be parents!" He whooped.

"I am so good at having a baby." He said.

"That didn't make sense, but okay!" I shouted. Anakin picked me up and spun me around. He started dancing and I cracked up. "Ani! Stop! You look ridiculous!" He started dancing even crazier. "Ani!" I giggled. "Stop! Stop it!"

He is without a doubt, the most childish husband anyone could have. Make fun of him all you want, but that won't stop him from twerking the toilet.

"When shall we spread the news?" He asked after finishing his dance.

"We don't need to tell." I started, "people probably heard you!"

" _Us._ " He corrected.

"Tomorrow, we shall have a dinner." I stated.

"Let's shall." He said.

"Before we'll have you take grammar lessons."

"Yes milady!" He teased.

"Shut up!" I yell. "I will..."

"Whatever you say, your highness." He teased again. I laughed. He picked me up, and carried me to the living room. I started tickling him. I got on my feet and gickled him more. "Stop!"

"Magic word?" I tempt.

"Padmé likes cheese?" He started. "Please?"

"Wrong!" I started tickling him even more. "The magic word! Say it!"

"Oh! The magic word." Anakin said, smugly. He smirked.

"Fine." I bent down to kiss him. My hand running through his hair, I brung it to his neck and got him.

He laughed. "Padmé! I thought you said you'd stop!" He threw his hand in the air. "I surrender."

"Too bad I don't accept." I said. And then I bet you know where I got him.

"Padmé!" He yelled. "Stop!" He pleaded.

"Its not fair! Not fair I say!" He yelled.

"You're lucky I'm tired. I am going go text Satine to come tomorrow." I said.

"Okay."

OoOo

"Really?" I yelled.

"What?"

"Satine disconnected texting. I'll call." The phone rang.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Oh, did I call the home phone?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I can tell you. Can you and Satine come over for dinner tomorrow? Anakin and I have news."

"Of course!" He said. Well, more like Obi-Wan said. "See you then!"

"Bye." I said.

"They coming?" Anakin asked.

"Yup."

OoOo

I just got my nightdress on. "Ani?"

"Hm?"

"I can't wait to be a mother." I informed.

"I can't wait when I'm a father. Come here." I did as I was told. He leaned down to my belly. "Hey baby, Can't wait to meet you!" He started, "I will be the best daddy in the galaxy! I love you little girl." He said as he kissed my belly.

"Wait- girl? Its going to be a boy."

"How would you know?" He asked.

"Motherly intuition." I stated.

"Fatherly intuition." He mocked. I crawled into bed and placed my arms around him. He put hjs hands on my belly and we drifted to sleep.

 **OoOo**

 **That was good! It took me a while, awhile? Screw it. But I was having a Scream marathon on MTV because its a classic comedy. To me. *Smirks* Wear a vest, protect your chest, and remember about remakes- don't f with the original! (Quotes from Scream 4) Obi-Wan and Satine in the next chapter!**

 **Read and review! Constructive critisim are okay but flames are not! You know it. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Sickness & Dinner

**A/N: Hey, I know I made this at like 3 AM in Eastern time but for Pacific, around like 11 pm. Anyway, I loved the last chapter, it was so fluffy. Cotton candy fluffy.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada. Its called FANfiction for a reason. You know that right?**

 **OoOo**

 **Anakin POV**

I shot out of bed as soon as I heard Padmé. I gently grabbed her hair and held it. "Padmé, you okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Morning sickness. Bleagh!" She started to vomit again. As soon as she was finished, I got up.

"Gods, your breath stinks! Brush your teeth!" I teased.

"Don't fool around with pregnant ladies, Anakin." She said.

"Too bad." I said as we went back to bed.

 **Obi-Wan POV**

I woke up, and I pulled the covers off me. I swung my feet oved the bed and stood up. I instantly put the covers back in place.

"You're up Neat Freak." A female voice that could only be Satine's said.

"Good morning to you too." I sarcastically greeted. I looked at my chrono. "Oh my Gods Satine! Its 01400!"

"You overslept, big deal."

"No, I missed the first half of the My Little Pony– Star Trek marathon is what I missed. Not some dumb show for 6 year old girls!" I stuttered.

"I caught you watching it with all the ponies in the basement. You said if we become parents and we have a girl, then the baby is what is for." Satine reminded.

"Awww. Fine." I said. I went downstairs and made cerial. I flicked the holotv on and turned on My Little Pony.

"Twilight! *Stuff about friendship* that's what you write to the princess." A yellow pony said.

"I thought I'd catch you." Satine said. (AN: I don't watch or own MLP).

"Okay, you caught me. I am a brony for life. Will you be my pegasister?" I admitted.

"Does that have to do with incest?" Satine questioned.

"Sometimes." She eyed me. "I think that doesn't but I'm not sure."

"No."

-01700 hours-

"Come on, Obi! we're late for the dinner!" Satine rushed.

"I'm coming honey!" I ran to the speeder.

 **OoOo**

 **Satine POV**

When we got to the apartment door, a blonde and brunette were there.

"Padmé! Anakin!" I hugged both of them and Obi-Wan kissed Padmé's cheek and awkward hugged Anakin.

"Obi-Wan! Satine! Come in!" They said. "We have great news."

We sat at the dinner table. Padmé looked at Anakin and she stood up. "I'll get your present."

"You didn't need to get us–" I started.

"Yeah, we did." He said.

Padmé came back with a shoebox in wrapping paper. Obi-Wan and I looked at each other. "Its fragile." I took the box.

We tore off the wrapping paper. This is what it said; _GUESS WHAT._ We opened the box. More; _FOR THE GODS SAKE, BE OUR BABY'S GODPARENTS!_

"Oh Padmé!" I said. Inside were 8 pregnancy tests; all said positive. "Anakin! Condragulations- sorry, I was watching RuPaul's Drag Race. Congratulations!" I stood up and gave them both a hug.

"Congrats Anakin, Padmé." Obi-Wan grinned.

"Will you be the godparents?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan and I glanced at each other. "Yes." He said.

"Let's eat!" I said.

"When will you tell you're parents?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well," Padmé started, "we'll tell Anakin's mom first, then mine. We'll tell them soon. Next time we see them."

"Will you move out of here?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you recommend any houses? The neighborhood and school district is good, I know that." Anakin asked.

"Yeah. Its right down the road from us. Its an open house." Obi-Wan said.

"Old Man Windu. He is so annoying, he critisizes everything you do. He only respects and trusts certain people. Like the landlord Sir Yoda." I said.

"Did he get knighted by a queen?" Asked Padmé.

"Every. Single. Queen. Not just the planet of Mandalore we are on right now, nope. Every. Single. Queen. Ever." Obi-Wan stated.

"Ever." After eating dessert, Obi-Wan and I hugged Anakin and Padmé. "Congrats again guys!" And we left.

OoOo

That night, I got my nightdress on and I jumped into bed. "Night Obi." A grumble came from my husband. I turned and fell asleep.

 **OoOo**

 **Thanks for reading! Next time: pregnancy cravings and spreading more of the news!**


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Munchies & In-Laws

**A/N: Old Man Windu was asked by Anakin. His question did not show up.**

 **Disclaimer:Nad** a

 **OoOo**

 **Padmé POV**

I woke up, wanting a snack. "Ani, Ani!" I said. My curls draped over his face. "I need food." I demanded. "Now."

He got up. "Come on." He said, putting his robe on.

We went downstairs in our penthouse. "I'm going to miss this place." I admired.

"Same." Anakin agreed, "what would you like?" He asked.

"Pickles. Pickle juice. Pickle juice flavoured poptart. PICKLE JUICE FLAVOURED POPTART WITH BERRIES!" I daydreamed.

"I have no idea what a pickle or poptart is, but I will give you a freezy snack with Nabooian berries and whipped cream and then we watch holofilms. Deal?" He suggested.

"No seal." I held out my hand and he shook it. He gave the treat to me and gave me whipped cream as I filled my mouth with frosting.

I ate my last bite of ice cream and fell asleep to a film.

OoOo

I woke up to Obi-Wan on the com singing the My Little Pony theme song with Anakin. My com beeped.

"Childish, isn't it?" A blonde asked.

"Well, Satine, at least you didn't wake up to Anakin screaming 'my little pony, my little pony!'"

"At least you don't wake up to heavy metal MLP." Satine said.

"Touchémrs. Kenobi, touché." I said. "Well. Today we're telling the parents!"

"Good luck." Satine said.

"Thanks. But Ani keeps saying 'there is no luck, only the Force.' I don't honestly care." I looked at my chrono. 01500! "Gotta !" I hung up.

"Ready?" Smirked Anakin.

"Let me get new clothes." I came back a few minutes later wearing a short, green dress and my hair in a bun. The dress was tk my knees, so it wasn't too short.

OoOo

We arrived at Shmi Skywalker's house on Tatooine. I knocked on the door. A woman opened up the door."Hi!"

We stepped in the house. "Well mom, we have great news! Dit down when we tell you. Or now."

"So, what is it?" She and I looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

Shmi squealed and then gave me a hug and then Anakin a hug. "When is your appointment? How far are you?"

"Next week. You are welcome to come." I informed.

"I'll be there." She said.

"Okay, we need to go and tell Padmé's parents."

"Bye Shmi!" I said.

OoOo

We arrived on Naboo to my parent's house. I knocked and Sola opened the door. "Hey!"

"Can you get everyone?" I asked.

"Yes. Darred, Ryoo, Pooja, Mom, Dad!" Everyone came to the room.

"Auntie! Uncle!" The girls squeaked.

"I need to tell you something; I'm pregnant." I said.

A round of congrats came. I gave everyone a hug.

"I- will have a cousin?" Ryoo asked.

"You both will."

We left and it was already 01800 when we got home, and I went to bed in my clothes and fell smack asleep.

 **A/N: Read and Review. Constructive Critisim is fine but flames are not. Next time: Obitine fluff. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Man Windu & MLP

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I update quick, but I have a lot of free time. But my brother** ** _may_** **take my family to the beach, so I want to update as quick as I can. I also go camping with my friend annualy, so I will be gone during the middle of summer.**

 **Theresa Wan-Kenobi: I know I'm a quick updater. Glad you liked it. :)**

 _ **I can answer questions from your reviews if you have any.**_

 **Disclaimer: As Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader said; NOOOOOOOO!**

 **OoOo**

 **Satine P.O.V.**

I woke up, throwing the covers off me and I put my slippers on. I heard the 'My Little Pony' theme song. I went downstairs, and went all the way to the basement. I saw my husband on a yoga ball watching 'My Little Pony' with 78 ponies. He was also dressed in a pony onsie.

I eyed his... apparel. "Obi? Honey?" I looked at what episode it was. I couldn't tell. "Where did you get all... that?"

"Oh, this? I found it in the closet. Of course, I had to wash the blood stains off."

Wow. He wants to joke with me? "Well, I guess I can't lie." I paced around the room, grinning. "The blood stains were from my ex. The annoying bantha. He wouldn't leave me alone, so so I had to get _rid_ of him."

Obi-Wan jumped up. "W-what?" His eyes widened. "Really?" He asked in a tiny whisper.

"No Obi-Wan , you joke with me, you get payback." I warned.

My com beeped. "Ahoy!" I greeted.

A torguta was on. "Hi Satine!"

"Hi Ashoka! What is up?"

"Did you get the news?" She asked.

"About Anakin and Padmé?" Ashoka nodded. "Yeah, we were the first to know. Did you just find out?"

"Yep. I am so happy. But Lux wanted to be the Godfather." She said. "But it looks like you and Obi-Wan are the Godparents?"

"Yes. But Ashoka-"

"Nevermind. Gotta!" She dismissed.

"Why did she hang up?"

"I heard the conversation. You know how jealous Ashoka can be." Obi-Wan reminded.

"You were eavesdroping on us?"

"Some people can be bored. Besides its season 3 on MLP. That season is a piece of crap."

"Everyone says that." I said.

"Its true."

"Prove it."

"Why give you reasons when you can watch it?"

"One episode." I decided.

"This one is bad."

"Am I really doing this?" I asked.

"Yes."

OoOo

"Well." I started,"that was..." I was speechless.

"Yes it was." Obi-Wan agreed.

"I need relief." I grinned. I leaned in the chair to kiss him. So basically were two fools making out in a chair for 1 hour. Nothing else but smooch smooch. My com buzzed.

"I gotta take this. Its work. Ahoy!" I greeted.

"Hello darling. Its Mela from the Party Planners United. We need to plan a party. PAP now!" Mela, my boss, shouted. "Any ideas?"

"My friend is having a baby. She will need a baby shower. But she just found out, but she might be willing to let me plan. For Force sake; I planned my own wedding! Let me do this!"

"I never said you couldn't. Besides, it takes a while to plan. Next month might be a good time to start." Mela said. "Gotta!"

"Gotta!"

I commed Padmé. "Hello." She greeted.

"We need to start planning the baby shower by next month or I will be fired."I demanded.

"Sure. Gotta!"

"Gotta!"

"Satine?" Obi-Wan said. "What'cha doing?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." I said.

"Oh." Obi-Wan turned to face me. He picked me up and then put me down in the chair to face a hologram of ponies singing.

"Why?" I asked. "Why me?"

"Because you. That's why."

"You really let Anakin rub off you." I muttered.

"I did, didn't I? Please, we need to set him straight."

There was a loud knock on the door. Obi-Wan and I went to open the door.

"Oh! Mr. Windu! Hi!" I greeted.

"Young Kryze-Kenobi. Kenobi." He said as he walked in my house.

"Please, come in." I muttered sarcastically.

"Sir Yoda is telling me someone new is looking to move in. A young couple named the 'Skywalker' family." Old Man Windu informed.

"Do you know them?" He continued.

"Yes, Mr. Windu, Anakin and Padmé are our best friends. We've known each other for a long time." Obi-Wan said.

"I see. Goodbye Kryze-Kenobi and Kenobi." He said.

"Okay, that was awkward." I said.

"Agreed."

My com buzzed.

"Padmé."

"Hello to you too. We need to go shopping."

"I'll be right over. Gotta."

"Gotta."

"Obi!"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go shopping. You should Anakin company while Padmé and I are gone."

"Coming!" Obi-Wan informed. And with that, we were off.

 **OoOo**

 **A/N: That took 2 hours to write. It may be just me, or I am a slow writer and a fast updater. Or I may just keep checking this story.**

 **My schedule will be for this story; Three times a week on Tuesday, Fridays and Sundays.**

 **Of War (if you're reading that; Thursday, Saturday and Monday.**

 **Endless School Days: Friday, Monday and Wed.**

 **Read and review, you know what to do! Constructive Critisim is okay, but flames are not! You know it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping & Bro Time

**A/N: My glorious people! I am so glad you are reading chappie 5. Shouts outs my lovlies. Sorry I may seem distracted. I'm watching some Big Brother. I love Audrey! She is so perfect! Really a turn-off for strait or straight(?) guys. She's transgender. Yeah.**

 **Shout Out(s) to:**

 **Lillie-wan Kenobi: So sorry about calling you Theresa, if you've read School Days by MTBBTW you would know why. Also, auto correct is, you know, being auto correct.**

 **Disclaimer: No. If I owned Star Wars, I would be like Sidious. 'MORE POWAHHHH!' with Star I own Keeshma from Of War.**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Padmé P.O.V.**

I heard a knock on the door. "Must be Satine." I looked through the peep hole. I opened the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey babe." Satine said. I gave the couple a hug.

Anakin ran down the stairs. "Hey Obikinz, Satan Satine. Too much?" He asked.

Satine nodded. "Yeah too much. I'm not a demon." She giggled.

I turned to Obi-Wan. "You're with Anakin tonight." I looked at Satine. "Ready?" She nodded.

"Bye Angel." I gave him a kiss. "Have fun."

"Oh I will. Bye Ani! Bye Obi-Wan!" I went to the speeder.

 **OoOoOoOo**

We got out of my speeder. I looked upon the beautiful building in front of me. "The mall." I murmured. I blinked and started jumping and squealing. "Its beauty. I worship it."

"Same." Satine mumbled. "I need to go inside."

"Oh let's." I moaned. We ran thing I see is 'Maternity Girls'.Next thing I knew, I was inside. I broke down crying.

"You okay?" Satine asked.

A cashier walked to us. She had a round, swollen belly. "Hormones. Just like when you PMS." She chuckled. "How may I help you both?"

I stood up. "Yeah. I want to look at some dresses. Like, something floral, not to bright. Maybe just a normal, everyday-ish look. Like a nice, to-my-knees and things mostly like that. Some nice pants and shirts, but mostly pants."

"Over here." And she lead me to the dress section. "Call me when you want to try something on."

I looked at the rack. A dress caught my eye. Yellow, but not _too_ bright. I took it off the rack. It went to your knees, and had a brown belt attatched. The collar was a bit low, but not too low and lace all over the chest. The price was 25 credits. But it was a sale. The sale would make the price 15 credits. I put it on my arm. I turned to the pants. There were cool leggings. Dark blue with black checkers.

I saw it would be 19.99 credits. I put it on my arm. I got two more pants and went to shirts. A icy blue shirt with dark blue on the collarbone about 3 inches. That would really go with my pants. I saw a red shirtdress. It was only 7 credits. _This is really cheap stuff._ I thought. I went to the nightgowns. A blue nightdress caught my eye with beaded off shoulders and it went to my knees. I grabbed it. I don't care how much it was, its mine. I got another nightgown with a cape on it and gloves.

I tried them on and I look hot.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Obi-Wan POV**

I sat on the couch of the penthouse Anakin had. "How's life, preparing to be 'daddy' now?" I asked.

My best friend grinned. "I can't wait to be a father!" He yelled.

"Have you missed beer?" I asked.

"The sometime drink? That's even a question? Yeah, I have!" I chuckled.

I pulled out a case I've been hiding. "Here you go!" I popped a bottle at the same time he did, we drank it at the same time he did. "Ah, hits the spot." I said.

"It sure does." He replied. "Its nice, Padmé says,'you know, Anakin, if I can't have it, you can't.' Then, she took all my beer and poured it out!"

"All of it?" I asked.

"Yeah! Its no fair!" He complained. There was a knock on the door.

Anakin looked through the peephole. He opened the door. A blue twi'lek girl was there. "Hello, would you like to buy some Space Girl cookies?" She asked.

"Do pregnant girls like them?"

"Do you have a pregnant wife?" He nodded. "Yes. There are Jawa Jams, Sandpeople-Do-Crack, I Like Cookies And I Cannot Lie!, Samantha Is Grinning, and S'mores." She grinned. "And Chop 'Em Up's!"

I laughed super loud. Anakin glared. "8 of each Unless- what are they made of?"

"Jawa James are vanilla cookies with jawa jam, made with real Jawa's! SPDC is butterscotch and ILC is choclate chips; Samantha is lemon cookies and s'mores is s'mores and Chop 'Em's is cherry flavored."

"Okay, yeah."

"1,234 credits plus tax!""

"Here." He handed her credits and took the boxes.

 _Later..._

"Ani, I'm home!" Padmé announced. I glanced at my chrono. 02300. "The mall closed when I had cravings so... Dex's to the rescue!"

"Hey." I said.

"Hey baby." Satine greeted. We kissed and left the apartments.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Padmé POV**

I was doing my hair when I realized how comfortable maternity bra's are. "I love my bra." I though out loud.

"What?" Anakin chuckled.

"You're not a girl, you will never understand. I hope." I loved at my gown. I look so pretty.

I crawled into bed. I looked at Anakin. "We are looking at the house tomorrow."

"What?"

"I booked an apppointment for tomorrow." I turned around to my side and fell asleep.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **A/N: The nightgowns Padmé got are the ones she wore in ROTS.**

 **Read and review, you know what to do. Constructive critisim is okay but flames are not. You know the drill.**

 **May the Force be with you!**


	6. Chapter 6: House Viewing & Ultrasounds

**A/N: Hi. Yeah hi.**

 **Lillie-wan Kenobi: Glad you liked it.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no more jokes. No. Would I be writing this at midnight drinking sweet tea?**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Padmé POV**

I was eating some breakfeast when Anakin came screaming into the kitchen.

I groaned. "What is it this time?"

Anakin panted, curling into my lap. "A-a-a-a s-s-s-spider i-is here!" He stuttered. "Angel, please t-take care of i-it."

I giggled. "Get up. Where is it?" I asked.

He widened his eyes. "I-in our r-room." He clung onto me, leading me to our room. "There." He pointed to a harmless Daddy Long Leg. He fell to his knees, starting to cry. He looked up. "Help."

I went inside. I took my hand and smacked it against the wall. I wiped my hands together and put sanitizer on. I went to Anakin and pecked his cheek.

 **OoOoOoOo**

I went to the speeder. "This better be a nice house or I swear on the kriffing Force, I will-"

I rolled my eyes. "We need to act professional if we want to get this house and for that Windu guy to respect us." I said.

We went up to the house. The door opened before I could knock, a man with white hair and a beard opened up. "Hello?" He asked, in a deep voice.

I spoke,"we are viewing the house. We have an appointment; Skywalker reservation."

He nodded. "The name is Dooku. Count Dooku." I raised my eyebrow. "Forget the Count part. My name is Dooku. I'm moving out of here to go to live with Palpatine, my dad. He is also this Grevious' dad. My long lost brother. Then, I just met my Grandfather Plagueis, he is an old guy. After that, my brother Maul, he's adopted with my other brother, I forgot his name. Apparently, my dad got himself pregnant, but nobody knows how he gave birth. Possibly C-section, but maybe he gave birth through his–"

I was very disturbed at what I just heard, so I cut him off. "May we see the house now?" I asked.

"Of course." He led us into the house. When we walked in, there was stairs at the side of the house. Beige walls, that took you to the living room. Lilac walls with leather seats and a couch with a holotv in the middle of the room. The kitchen had light blue walls and an oven with a microwave on top.

We went upstairs. A children's room was empty, but a pink wall on opposite sides, and then blue walls on opposite sides. I turned to Anakin. "Ani, its perfect for the baby!"

"I know."

The master bedroom was a purple color with a red bed. Then the refreshers were nice. "No leaks?" Dooku shook his head. "Nothing wrong?" Another head shake. "How much?"

"1,235,678 credits." I handed him the credits.

"Eek!"

We went back home and I realized what day it was. "Ani, the ultra-sound is today." We ran back out and went to the hospital.

 **OoOoOoOo**

When we got to the hospital, a nurse called my name.

"I am so glad we just got here." Anakin said.

When we got to the room, Shmi was already there. I gave her a hug.

"Glad you could come."

"My pleasure."

The nurse came. "Just lay down." She instructed. She put blue stuff on me and an image appeared. But there was not one baby. There were _two_ babies on the screen. "It looks like you're having twins. And also you are eight weeks along."

My eyes widened. "Eight weeks? When do I start showing?"

"Nine to 12 weeks. It seems we can't find out the sex yet, but the babies are healthy."

"Great."

"Twins?"

Shmi grinned. "Congrats." She gave me a hug.

"Twins." Anakin smirked.

"Twins?" A familiar voice asked. "What have you been doing?"

I turned around. "Sola!" I yelled.

The nurse came back. "Here are some holographs of the Ultrasound."

"You can have some holographs." I gave some to Sola and Shmi.

Shmi grinned. "Thank you Padmé." Shmi and Sola said.

"Not at all."

"Padmé, its time to go." Anakin said as we left.

 **OoOoOoOo**

I commed Satine. "Ahoy."

"Hi! We bought the house and the Ultrasound was good."

"And?" Satine urged.

I smirked. "I am eight weeks. And I am having twins."

"Twins?! Congratulations!" She smiled. "Obi! Come here!"

Obi-Wan was on the holo. "Hi."

"I am having twins!"

"Congrats!"

"Thanks. I'm about to go to bed; being pregnant makes you tired." I yawned. "Gotta."

"Gotta!" They said.

"Just told Snips and Lux. They're excited for us." Anakin informed. I was too tired to listen. I fell asleep right there, on the couch in his arms...

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **A/N: Read and Review. Constructive Critisisim is fine but flames are not. Thanks for reading, review, favorite, follow, do whatever. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: PAP Now & Dex's Diner

**A/N: I am NOT doing the schedule thing. I am far too busy for that crap.** **Cause, y'know... schedules are the best things!** **Scratch that. I hate them so yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: No. I have said this before, but FANfiction. Stop asking me.**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Satine POV**

I opened my eyes. I stretched my arms and went back to sleep. But my com went off. I brushed my hair and threw on a shirt over my rainbow t-shirt. "Ahoy. "

My boss glared at me. "You haven't planned a party yet. Plan one today with your pregnant friend or you're fired. Now! PAP now!" She screamed.

I straightened up. "Yes ma'am. It'll be done. Gotta!"

She smiled."Gotta." She mouthed PAP now! at me.

I turned the com off and called Padmé. She answered. "I'm coming over to PAP. We will talk about cakes, games, food, whatever! All we need to do is—"

She looked confused. "What is PAP and what are we planning?"

I laughed. "The baby shower you bimbo!" I smiled. "PAP is the slogan for Party Planners United; my company. PAP means Plan A Party."

She still looked puzzeled. "May I ask, why today?"

I frowned. "Or I will be fired. You are two months along, right?" I asked. I remembered it has been a week since her checkup.

She smiled. "Two moths and two weeks." She corrected.

Rolling my eyes, I said; "alright smarty pants! I'll be there ain ten." I informed. She still lives in the apartment, so it will take five minutes to get there if I get ready in five minutes.

"You should've done one hour. You take a million minutes putting your hair up. Then you decide,'oh my! This hairdo is horrible!' Then I say,'put it down.' You glare at me and yell,'no! Its ugly!' Then I—" He started.

I glare at him. "You are horrible." I said, as I started to kiss him.

"You guys know I'm still here and its already been three minutes?" Padmé reminded.

I looked at her. "Hi." I smiled. My eyes widened. "I have two minutes to get there!"

I ran to my closet and got random pants and a button up blue shirt. I got dressed quickley and parted my short, blonde hair. I got my flats on and got a fruit bar. I gave Obi a kiss and ran to my speeder. I looked at my chrono. 01200. _I am right on time!_ I thought, as I knocked on the door.

The door opened. Padmé's husband Anakin was in the doorway. "Padmé told me you were coming. Should I leave, in case it starts as tea and cookies and ends up like her bachelorette party?"

I shook my head. "No. But you might not like it as it is really girly stuff."

"I actually might watch. I've always wanted to see what girls do when they're not with boys. I'll watch from a corner." He said, going into a seat in the corner with pillows and blankets on it. It was a tiny, wooden chair that was... tiny.

I saw Padmé running to me. "Satine!" She greeted. I looked down. She got bigger than last time I saw her.

"Are you supposed to be that big?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm having twins so I'm twice as big."

I kneeled down to her belly. "Hey kids. Its Mrs. Perfect here! How would you like your cake? Big and pink or small and blue, just for you? I'm a poet and I know it! I make a rhyme right on time!"

She squinted, shaking her head. "Do what?" She asked.

I giggled. "Let's get to buisness." I grabbed a big book that was in my tote bag and put it on the table. _Party Planners 101: Baby Shower_ is what it said. I opened the book to the first page. "First: What is your budget?" I read aloud, looking at her.

She looked thoughfully for a moment. "7,000 credits I'd say."

I nodded, flipping the page to the 7,000 budget category. "What theme would you have? There are examples like: ducks, cute, chicks—"

She looked at me. "Is it possible to have ducks popping out of eggs?"

I nodded. "Of course. What kind of cake would you have? Like homeade, store bought, icing, what?"

"Store bought. We both know neither of us can cook and our husbands won't try."

I chuckled. "Exactly. It would be a miracle if they did."

Anakin glared. "You guys know I am still here, right?" He asked.

I smiled a big, toothy grin and said,"exactly." Padmé gave me a high five and we planned a little more. "Padmé. Since we're done, Obi-Wan and I are going out to eat at Dex's. Would you and Anakin like to come? Bail and Breha had to cancel so we have a reservation for four."

She smiled. "Anakin." Her husband looked up. "Obi-Wan, Satine and I are going to Dex's but its a reservation for four so..."

He nodded. "Sure. I'm all ready."

We picked up Obi-Wan and rode to Dex's.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Padmé POV**

We walked in the restaurant. I suddenly smelled something good. I tugged on Anakin's arm. "Ani. I smell something amazing. I really am smelling something good. Delicious. Anakin, I am hungry."

A loud, friendly voice yelled,"Obi? Ani? Long time no see!" A voice I have only met at the wedding and here exclaimed. Dex was his name. "Hello wifey of Ani and wifey of Obi! Hi baby of Ani!"

"Babies." I corrected. "I'm having twins."

He smiled. "Congrats!" He gave me a light hug and gave bone crushing hugs to everyone else.

"Sit at a booth." I sat at a booth Satine picked. "I'll be 'ya waiter this evenin'. I don't do this but..." I muted the conversation but there was nothing to do so I listened again. "...Is sick. Got the flu so I've been filling in."

I looked at Dex. "If she's a droid, how could she have the flu?" I asked.

He laughed. "Let's keep it at the flu. Here are the menu's." He handed us some menu's.

The menu said:

 _Meat_

 _•Bantha Steak_

 _•Bantha Burger_

 _•Bantha Blue Cheese Burger_

 _•Pulled Bantha_

 _•Bantha Stir Fry_

 _•Bantha Salad_

 _Beverages (Non-Alcoholic)_

 _•Bantha Milk_

 _•Water_

 _•Blue Milk_

 _Dessert_

 _•Freezy Treat_

I looked up. Everyone was done looking and telling Dex what they want.

"And for Padmé?" Dex asked.

"Bantha Blue Cheese Burger, Bantha Stir Fry and Blue milk."

"How was PAP?" Obi-Wan asked.

I looked up. "Great! We have gotten everything down. All we need is the decorations and the food and cake made and it all takes a few months to get fully prepared but everything is good."

Dex came back with food. "Because of Padmé, I'm glad I have extra arms!" He said, giving everybody their drinks and food.

I laughed then realized someone else controls when I go to the 'fresher. "Anakin." I said.

"Hm? Oh." He got up. I went to the refresher.

I washed my hands, but that didn't stop two girls from talking to the twins.

"Oh my gosh!" One said.

"How far along are you?" The other asked.

"Two months."

"But you're so... big!" The first exclaimed.

"I'm having twins, so I'm twice as big." I informed.

"Do you know the genders?" The first asked.

 _Its called grammar— learn it!_ I thought. I was about to yell my thoughts but I said instead,"no. I have to go. My table's waiting."

We ate and talked and repeated. "So. How bad is Windu?"

"Annoying as always. Have you met Count Dooku yet?" Satine asked

"He was disturbing." Anakin shuddered.

Obi-Wan laughed. "His father Palpatine calls himself Darth Sidious and Dooku Darth Tyrannus." I exploded into laughter.

"Has he learned his brother's name yet?" Anakin asked.

"Savage? No, he doesn't bother to learn his name. He threatened to call me Darth Kenobi."

We laughed so hard. "Anakin, we met Palpatine and he threatened to steal you and call you his son and rename you Darth Vader."

"He is weird." I said.

"Yup."

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Anakin POV**

We took Satine and Obi-Wan home and Padmé and I decided it would be a good idea to watch MLP. I did. I brushed my teeth and fell asleep during episode 19. I had a dream about becoming a girl. Becoming transgender. I married a girl off the streets and became cabbage...

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **I had to stop because at night my brain gets weird and you can see that from Anakin's dream. Here are some shout outs I didn't shout out yet.**

 **Lillie-wan Kenobi: Glad you liked it!**

 **Review, you know what to do, constructive critisism is okay but flames are not. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sharlink & Holodrama Marathon

**A/N: I need to update. :P This is going to be a major Obitine chapter. I will make major Obitine and Anidala chappies.**

 **Shout Outs:**

 **Lillie-wan Kenobi: Aww. Your reviews make me so happy I am so glad you are enjoying this fic.**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Obi-Wan P.O.V.**

I woke up at 01100 hours on the floor. I lifted my head to see Satine with her hands on her hips and she was tapping her foot in the process.

I narrowed my eyes. She laughed. I put my hands on the floor and got off my belly. She started laughing harder. She looked at me, shaking her head.

"Why was I on the floor?" I interrogated. She laughed even worse. I looked down. "And why am I wearing a..." I looked at it. It was a bikini for a man. It was pink, low to my crotch. "Why the hell am I wearing a—a mankini?!" I stuttered.

She fell to her knees. "Ha! This–I..." She looked down. "Did you put a tootsie pop in your suit or something*?"

Padmé's head appeared. "You should tell him. Anakin would not leave the apartment wearing it, so he had to wear my coat in the middle of summer. Come out Ani! You'll get your answers when you do!"

Anakin slowly walked into the kitchen. I started laughing. "You do realize you're wearing the exact same thing? So Stop. Laughing."

I quieted down. "Seriously, why did I wake up on the floor in some type of mankini?"

"Diddo. Actually, does yours have a thong?" Anakin asked.

I stared at him. "No... Do you have a thong?"

The blonde blushed. "Padmé, will I even get my answers?"

She smirked. "Of course you will! Satine and I were chatting and decided to pull a prank."

"We put you in mankini's and put you on the floor to sleep." Satine explained.

Then everything went bright.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, looking around. Satine was watching the holonet, and doing the crossword puzzle. Our coms buzzed. We picked it up.

Ashoka and her boyfriend Lux appeared. "Hi!"

"Ahoy!" Satine said.

"What ever so is so important—"

Satine cut me off. "Grammar first Obi."

"Women..." I muttered. "So Ashoka, what's up?"

"Well, Lux and I ate lunch, went shopping and while we were on the escalator, he proposed!"

Satine's eyes widened. "Shopping engagement? How romantic." She murmured.

I smiled. "When is the lucky wedding?"

"I actually wanted Satine to help plan it. I know I work with her, but I think it would be really cool to combine our minds and see what could happen."

"Exactly. Nobody can expect Ashoka's plans." Lux beamed.

"Ah, that didn't make sense." Ashoka said.

"Can you make it?" Asked Lux. They started making out and I assume much _, much more._

Before we saw anything else, I shut the com off.

"Now I've seen it all." Satine said.

"Its off." I said. "Can we watch My Little Pony?" I begged. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?"

I heard the My Little Pony theme song. "You are the best!" I kissed Satine's cheek and watched. "I love this episode!"

"Which one is it?" She asked.

"So Twilight is a princess now and *MLP stuff* and *insert MLP stuff here*  and its awesome!" I cheered.

There was a knock on the door. Old Man Windu walked in.

"Kenobi, Duchess." Windu nodded.

I glanced at Satine. "Duchess?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I mean Kenobi, Kryze–Kenobi." He acknowleged.

" . How are you?" I took a sip of my caf and put it down.

He randomly picked up my caf and also took a sip. "How do these 'Skywalker's' act?"

I thought for a moment. _Well, Anakin is pretty whiny and immature, not to mention childish. Padmé, on the other hand, is very mature, but she can be childish if she needs to be._ I thought. "They're good people. Padmé, being the older one by 4 months is mature but Anakin... he means well."

Windu grimaced. "Any kids?" He squinted.

"They're going to have twins." Satine smiled.

He made a disgusted face. "Ew."

"What? Do you not like children?"

"No. They are disgusting, stuck—up and childish." He scrunched up his nose. "Also, to get not one but two babies? They must be disgusting."

Satine stiffled a laugh. "They actually wanted a baby before Padmé got pregnant."

Windu showed no emotion. "Imagine what it took for them to—"

"Alright, . Thanks for coming over." I said. Then I remembered something. "Satine. Didn't he have a kid of his own?"

"Yeah. Sharlink, I think." Satine replied.

 _Flashback_

 _I was talking to who at just walked into my house at the random._

 _"Do you have any children?" I had asked that day._

 _"Yes." He muttered. "Sharlink. She is super spoiled and I hate her. She thinks she could just brag. Brag. Brag."_

 _A high pitch voice screamed. "Daddy! We have a situation! My shoe got dirty! It is like, so very gross! Clean it Daddy!" A sixteen year old with long, straight black hair and dark skin came marching in the house. "Ugh! Stupid crackers invading the place!"_

 _"I prefer the term 'Saltine Mandalorian'." Satine joked._

 _She rolled her eyes. "I don't care. Daddy! My shoe is ruined, my shorts are too long and my shirt is not pink enough!" She yelled._

 _"Then why did you wear it?" I got up and pushed the fighting pair to Windu's house._

 _End [Disturbing] Flashback_

I shuddered at the thought. "Some people are not meant to have children. Some should not have children that act like Sharlink.

I sat on the couch with Satine. I put my arm around her, giving her a kiss. "How are you today?"

"Obi, if I have to be honest, I am tired. I feel like falling asleep to falling asleep." She bounced up. "Can we watch 'Pretty Little Liars'? You know its the Summer Of Answers!"

I groaned. "You have the books. Read them."

"Give it a chance!" She yelled.

"Fine." Halfway through the fourth season, (where we got), I was totally into it. "Who is A?!" I screamed.

I decided to text Padmé.

I am behind you, beside you and always with you.

—A

I typed. She typed back.

PLL? #SummerofAnswers!

I am your friend, or so you think.

— A

I laughed. I typed back.

Totally! Really good message. I assume you made it up. I did too.

She typed back.

Diddo. Who's your favorite character?

I thought for a second.

So far, Aria or Hanna. Who's your favorite?

Another text.

Spencer or Tobey.

"Who are you texting?" Satine asked.

"Padmé."

"Oh cool." She said. She wrapped her arms around me and started kissing me.

"Who did this?"

"A."

I threw Satine off of me and started watching. "Can you at least think of not hurting people?"

"Yeah, I think there are still Cheetos in the pantry." I said, not paying attention.

* * *

I got up to the last episode so far. I fell asleep on the couch and yeah. Yeah.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. One question; would you hate mesa for putting in Jar Jar?**

 ***F•R•I•E•N•D•S TV show reference. In the show, Ross and I forgot his name played by Brad Pitt, made up a rumor about Rachel in high school where she was half boy half girl and one girl idolized her and put a tootsie pop in her own pants.**

 **Review! Constructive Critisism is okay but flames are not!**


	9. Chapter 9: Moving Day & Meeting Sir Yoda

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I was really busy and YouTube... some of you understand that situation.**

 **Warning: Beware of Jar Jar...**

 **Shout Out(s):**

 **Multyfangirl17: Basically they're in a Earth—like SW. I hope that makes sense.**

 **Lilli-wan Kenobi: Thanks. Also, about our collab...**

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Anakin POV**

I woke up under the covers. Only, I woke up on the floor. In some old sheets.

I looked up at Padmé. She was taping boxes and handing them them to a frog—like creature.

I groaned. "Looks like somebody's up. Boss Nass, you can put these in the speeder. I'll be there in a minute." Padmé ordered.

She smiled at me. "Forgot what today is?" I nodded. "Moving day!" She screamed.

"We never talked about when we move!" I whined.

She chuckled. "No, but I wanted to move today so... looks like we're talking about it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Should I get changed?" I asked.

"It would be nice to not go out in your sweatpants and bunny slippers."

"Why?"

"Its over 100° today."

I quickley got changed and ran to the speeder outside. "Hello." I said to a frog—like creature.

He shook his head, spitting on me. "Hello. Mesa name is Boss Nass. Mesa da boss of da movin' company down da street. What's your name?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

He shook his head again. "Ani Skywalker. Dat's a good name. You should keep it."

I blushed. "Not Ani. Anakin." I corrected.

"But yousa wifey says Ani." Said Boss Nass.

I shook my head. "That's a nickname I have from my mother and she caught onto it." I informed.

Boss Nass shrugged and put the last box into the speeder.

I went to my speeder and sat in the pilot seat. Padmé was next to me and we were off.

* * *

 **Padmé P.O.V.**

When we got to the new house I ran as fast as I could inside. I stopped right in front of Dooku. "Hello." He said.

"Hello." I repeated. Anakin was right behind me.

"I feel like we should've stopped in the penthouse and thought of the past..." He crossed his arms, leaning on the arch in the doorway.

"No one does that anymore. Why would you even bother?" Dooku asked.

"Erm... To reminsce?" He suggested.

I handed Dooku the credits. "He'll start to argue if you keep talking." I whispered to Dooku. "I suggest you start running. What are you waiting for? Go! Go! Go!"

He ran to his speeder. We went inside the house. I put a box down. "This will take awhile." I muttered.

It took us a while to finish unpacking but we did good, I guess.

I went to sit on the couch. Anakin came to me with tea in one hand and caff in another. I sipped the tea.

"Ew!" I yelled.

"What?"

I held up the tea bag. It was ripped open. "What is the meaning of this?" I spit the tea back in the cup. "Take it."

"All right, all right!"

"Good." I said, falling asleep.

* * *

 **Obi-Wan POV**

I sat on the toilet lid with my arms crossed.

Satine smirked. "Come on Obi. You can do this." She held up a razor.

I grimaced. "No. I don't care if you don't like my beard. I will not shave and thats final! Besides, I saw people on that video website and they said Ewan Mcgregor, the guy who looks like me, looked totally hot with the beard."

"In no way, shape or form does that guy look like you." She said.

I rolled my eyes. I put shaving cream on and winced as the razor pulled off a piece of hair. I threw the razor down. "Fine! It was me. I stole your clothes and pretended to be a stripper!" Her eyes widened. "I was drunk."

"Then how do you remember it?" She questioned.

"Erm..."

"Its alright. I do that too."

"Really?"

"No. You are a downright weirdo who I love." She gave me a kiss.

"You love me."

"I love you. I loved you, always." She gave me a kiss. She ran her fingers through my hair.

My comlink buzzed. I groaned. "What is it now?" I asked my friend.

"We are in the new house and this frog thing is bothering us." Anakin whined.

"Live with it." I threw the comlink at the wall. "So... Satine." I gave her another kiss.

* * *

 **Anakin POV**

"Mesa likes to sings for yousa 'cause he is moi moi good!" The annoying creature exclaimed. "Help mesa Ani!"

"Er... Its Anakin and I don't sing."

"Yes, yousa sing!" I shook my head. "Not even in da showa?"

"Nope." Padmé scoffed. "Shush!" I quieted.

"Really? So singing opera in the shower isn't considered singing?"

"Uh... You heard nothing."

"Oopsies! I need ta go home! But bye bye Padmé! Wittle Ani!"

"Who can get more annoying than that?" Padmé asked just as the bell rang.

I went to the door. I opened it, and a dark skinned man and a green alien came in the house.

"Greetings, Skywalker's. Sir Yoda, my name is. Skywalker's, you are, correct?" It took me a minute to realize where the noise was coming from.

"Yes. My name is Padmé." She bowed her head.

I looked at the creature. "I'm Anakin."

"Mace Windu." The man spoke. Padmé shook his hand.

"Mr. Windu, its a pleasure." She smiled.

Mace thought for a second. "I like her. Please, call me Mace." He said. "I have to go. My annoying daughter is outside waiting. Sometimes I wonder why I even had a kid."

He walked away. Sir Yoda eyed Padmé. "Having a baby, you are, hmm?"

"Twins, actually." She corrected.

"Congratulations. The landlord, I am. Kick you out of the house, I can."

I tensed. "Okay then..."

"Have to go, I do. Send Windu to check up on you, I will. Bye."

I looked at Padmé. She shrugged. I closed the door. "Whatever."

There was another knock on the door. I groaned. It was two people making out.

"Dumb teenagers!" Padmé yelled.

Satine and Obi-Wan looked at us and Satine blushed, turning crimson. "Hi..." She blushed.

Obi-Wan looked at us. "Old Man Windu and Sir Yoda were here. So was Jar Jar..."

"Could this place get any worse?" I asked.

"Hey, be glad you don't live on Sith street."

I held my hands up. "Satine, what street do we live on?" Padmé asked.

"Jedi Drive. Why?" She asked.

"Paperwork." Satine nodded.

"Bye the way, I need to go baby shopping."

"Awesome. I'll come!"

"I love baby shopping!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Can I come?"

"Of course. Anakin, would you like to come?" She asked.

I nodded really fast. "Yes and yes and yes and yes and yes and yes and yes and yes!"

"Okay then... when are you guys available?" She asked.

"Any day but my work days." Satine said.

"Is tomorrow alright?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yep." Satine agreed.

"I've gotta go." Said Obi-Wan. I swear I saw him wink at Satine. They both got left.

"Did he just wink at her?" My wife asked.

"Good, I'm not the only one..."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay guys, so sorry about the short chapter but my phone is almost dead. :P Review, Constructive critisism is ok but flames aren't!**


	10. Chapter 10: Baby Shopping & Spa Days

**A/N: I am very sorry about my overdue updates. I have been going through too many copies of this chapter.**

 **Shout Outs:**

 **Lillie-wan Kenobi: You know what we talked about.**

 **I have a special project I am working on with Lillie-wan Kenobi... I won't reveal it yet but I think its a good one.**

 **Rosiethehobbit17: First off, I love your username. Also, I'm sorry if its confusing, my phone takes out things I need. Also, autocorrect is a bitch. Excuse my French.**

 **Sorry about this long note.**

 **Disclaimer: No I do not own SW but I own a few OC's and stores here and there.**

 **0o0oOoOo**

 **Satine POV**

I opened the door of my house, taking a breathe. I felt really dizzy. "My head hurts."

Obi-Wan gave me a hug. "Its okay. I feel gross too. I don't know about you, but I need some water. Wanna come?"

I shook my head. "I'm not thirsty. I'll make some dinner." I said, opening the pantry.

Obi-Wan made a face. "Take out?"

I glared at my husband. "No. I don't want to go out again." I closed the door.

He came to me. I leaned into his embrace and he kissed the top of my head. "I'll go. You can stay here. What do you want for dinner."

"What _would I like_ is the proper way to say it. Learn Aurebesh grammar."

He grinned. "How about you learn it because that ain't the way to say it."

"Ain't is slang, not a word." I corrected, giving him a kiss. "Dex's is good."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll be back." He left.

I got a text from Ashoka.

I found out who charles, black widow and red coat were from pll! She typed.

u just found out? it came out like two or three days ago tho, I typed back.

:O i am shocked still, she replied. but i nvr had time to watch it!

I rolled my eyes. ok but i am disappointed with who it was.

rlly? anyway the reason i txt u is because i need help planning the bachelorette party. She admitted. when can u come?

next week. I replied.

kk bye. She said.

I got up from the couch. I walked up the stairs. I don't know why, but I had a sudden urge to go into the attic. I pulled the string and climbed the stairs.

I looked around. I started walking to a box labeled,'Bby stuff'. I ripped open the box. There were clothes. _Baby_ clothes. A pink little dress that was soft with ruffles. I put the fabric to my nose and started smelling it.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I wiped it away, putting it down. I ripped open another box filled with holochips of recordings.

I picked the first one that was labeled,'Ophelia Loves Attention!' and I put it in the projecter.

 _I appeared on the hologram with a baby and Obi-Wan. Sweat dribbled down my red-pink were in a hospital and I was in a bed._

 _"What's her name?" A female voice behind the camera asked._

 _I looked at Obi-Wan. "What was a girl name we liked?"_

 _He thought for a moment. "Ophelia?" He asked._

 _I nodded. "That's it. Ophelia." I leaned forward to the baby. "Hello my little girl. How is it being out of me? Do you like the lights?"_

 _She cooed. She looked up at me, raising a hand, and making a face at the recording device._

 _Obi-Wan chuckled. "Ophi loves the attention." He grinned. "Don't you?"_

 _"Who'll hold her first?" Another nurse who was holding her asked._

 _"Satine will."_

 _I held out me arms. The soft fabric of the blanket rubbed against my arms. "Hello Ophelia. I love you so much, and I will love you so much that not even your father will never get a chance to hold you!" I chuckled._

 _"But Daddy wants a turn!" Obi-Wan pouted. I passed her to Obi-Wan. He smiled. "Oh my, look at that. She has your eyes."_

 _I looked at him. "Seriously? We have the same eyes."_

 _"I was just trying to... so... Ophelia isn't drugged."_

 _The midwife nodded. "No epidural! You didn't even scream! You are strong."_

 _I chuckled. "Yes, it seems like I am."_

 _Ophelia cooed, as if trying to tell us that she's still there. "She really does like attention." We all laughed as the image faded._

I stared at the hologram. "Yes, she did." I jumped and turned around.

"You scared me." I chuckled. He wiped my cheeks. "What?"

He gave a sad smile. "You're crying."

"I didn't realize that." I sighed. "How long have you been there?"

"As long as you've been watching that." He replied.

"Oh."

We went downstairs to eat dinner. I sat down and looked to my right. "The high chair is still there... I never noticed."

He sighed. "Yep." For the rest of dinner we ate in silence.

"I am going to bed." I said. I got changed and pulled the covers over me. Images came over me.

 _I sat in bed with a 2 day old Ophelia and there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said._

 _My friends Anakin and Padmé came in. "Hi!" They greeted, coming my direction._

 _"Hey. Who wants to hold her? My arms are hurting badly."_

 _Padmé gently grabbed her from me. "Where's Obi-Wan?"_

 _"He's having lunch at the café." I said._

 _Padmé leaned toward Ophelia. "Oh, aren't you the cutest!" She cooed._

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Baby. Cutest baby."_

 _"Can I hold her? You know we have that thing, right?"_

 _"Yes, but I thought we could drop by and meet our Goddaughter." Padmé handed Anakin Ophelia._

 _"Her name's Ophelia, right?" I nodded as the image faded and another came up._

* * *

 _I just got the news that my daughter had an illness topped with a 30% chance of life, 60% of death. It seemed like yesterday she was born even though its been 11 months._

 _I sat in the lobby of the hospital. A nurse came to us. She smiled. "Kenobi?" We nodded. "She has extremely low life signs, you might want to see her."_

 _We went to the NICU center. There she was, with a breathing mask on. I went to her, she was awake. "Hey Ophi, you tough girl." She held my finger. Her grasp started to loosen as her breathing started to slow. The life moniters were coming to a slow line._

 _My eyes widened. "No." I ran out the room, and tapped her nurse's shoulder. "The life moniters... her breathing."_

 _We went back to the room, Obi-Wan was trembling. I went to her. "I'll try the new form of CPR..." It was too late._

 _I felt tears starting to stream down my face. I clinged onto Obi-Wan. I was breathing heavy sobs. I looked in his eyes. He was crying too._

 _"I'm sorry." Was all the nurse said. The image started to fade._

* * *

I woke up to the sun. I saw Obi-Wan sitting on the bed, looking at me. "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream of her... death." I whispered the last word.

He closed his eyes. "I... did too."

"I'm going to get ready." I croaked. "We're going to the mall."

* * *

 **Padmé's POV**

I looked in the mirror. "Humph." I grabbed a ruler.

"May I ask what you are doing?" A voice questioned.

"Anakin, I am getting ready."

"I assume getting ready means standing in the mirror, looking at your pregnant self?"

"Shut up."

"Well, I'm going." He said.

I waddled after him. "Wait up!" We picked up Satine and Obi-Wan and headed to the mall.

We went to a store called 'Babï Babï'. I went to the boys section. "What about this?" Satine held up a onsie that was blue and said,'ITS PRIMEDAY EVERYDAY!'

I nodded. "What about this?" I held up a black leather jacket. We laughed. I put it on my arm. I picked up a green onsie with a wampa on it.

"If he gets in a fight with one." Satine laughed. (A/N: The irony)"He will probably get to be in a bacta tank. Fun!"

"Over my dead body." (A/N: I laugh at the irony.) I grabbed a pink onsie that said,'PINK IS A MAN COLOR!'

I went to the girls side where the boys were. "Havin' fun?"

Anakin turned. "Look at these!" He held out a pink tutu and a blue onsie. He grabbed a lacy blue and pink see-through sweater that went to the chest. Obi-Wan held up blue sparkly shoes and a pink bow.

"You boys have a sense of style!" Satine mused.

I showed Anakin my clothes and we went to the register. We paid for the clothes and went to a restaurant.

I ordered pulled bantha and water. We started eating. "I am helping Ashoka plan her bachelorette party."

"Good for you Satine. Force, pregnancy makes you cranky." I said.

We finished our food. "Let's split up. Satine and Padmé, you guys go to Good Vïbrations. Obi-Wan and I will go to a manly store!"

We split up. We went to a store with vibrating chairs. I sat in the chair. "This is awesome."

"Riiiiight." Satine moaned.

* * *

 **Anakin's POV**

"Somewhere manly." I muttered.

"Yeah!" Obi-Wan agreed. "We never do anything manly anymore! Hey, look. There's a spa over there. Let's go!"

We walked in. "Something manly." I said. "Hey, mud baths!" We got into trunks and got into the tub of mud.

"Excuse me," I tapped an employee. "Can I have a towel and some cucumbers?"

"Me too!" Obi-Wan said. We put towels on our head and took cucumbers.

I looked forward. Two women were staring at us who were also in the bath. "Show is over! Nothing to see here."

They went back to talking. I put the slices on my eyes. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I took the cucumbers off my eyes and turned to see my wife and Satine. They were both giggling and I realized Padmé took a holograph.

"We've been looking for two hours to find our husbands in a mud bath. The last place I'd expect. What do you think of that Padmé?" Satine asked.

Padmé chuckled. "I think its absolutley priceless."

I stood up, eating the vegetable/fruit. "Let's go, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: Did you cry? I was trembling, but not crying. I didn't know you would need tissues! This is improvised! But I hope I cheered you up if you were sad. But I had a headache when I started writing this. That's why Satine had one. Alright, review, constructive critisism is ok but flames are not. Bye.**


End file.
